clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgy Zhukov
Georgy Zhukov was undoubtedly the greatest strategic mind Imperial Military, this beliefe was held by most in the Emperor's Inner Circle. With an extensive experience starting from when he was seven to the present time at the age of thirty he has known war. His experience gives him the edge over his enemies that he needs and an edge he will anways use against them. History Georgy Zhukov comes from a long line of successful and legendary military commanders and skilled political leaders. His grandfather Gilad Pellaeon led Republic Forces to victory alongside Commander Stratos and the Jedi Order. His grandfather was a skilled tactician and politician he served in the Republic Military for many years. His grandfather always thought that a Balanced Galaxy would be for the best, in order to make his dream of a peaceful Galaxy a reality Pellaeon reluctantly left the Republic to take control of the Empire. As Pellaeon led the Galactic Empire, symbolically taking the title as Chief of State, and not Emperor, to show the Galaxy that the Empire could and would be different. After years of reforms and changed instilled by Pellaeon he quickly fell out of favor, by force when the Emperor returned to the Empire. For a time he stood firm from keeping the Emperor from retaking power, but after an assassination attempt he reluctantly stepped down and opened the way up for Palpatine to retake power. Knowing what he had to do Pellaeon began to secretly raise a family of his own and also creating an Empire, which he knew would regain balance in the Galaxy. He called it the New Empire. But unfortunately time was not on his side. He was killed by unknown assassins. For nearly twenty years under the leadership of Pellaeon’s wife the New Empire grew and grew, until its borders included all of the Rishi Maze Galaxy and nearly all of the Unknown Regions. When she died Zhukov’s Father Morlish Veed took control of the New Empire, with the title of Emperor. For roughly 5 years he ruled, making agreements, pacts, and other agreements behind closed doors. Doing what he knew would be best for the people of the New Empire, all of this was before the New Empire went into the Galactic stage. When it did, nearly everything fell apart quickly. Given the New Empire’s vast supply of warships and other war material the CIS, the Chiss, the Galactic Empire, and even the Republic declared war on the New Empire. The New Empire’s vast military was able to hold them off for a time, but then the CIS, the Chiss and the Galactic Empire threatened to use biological and chemical weapons on the civilians. They gave Morlish a month to think the proposition over. In that month he had a nervous breakdown, and was on the edge of insanity. But chose to do what was in the best interests of the New Empire’s citizens. He ended the War. And he and his pregnant wife Natasi Daala went into exile. At some unknown point they were separated. Daala ended up on the planet Bonadan where she gave birth to Georgy Zhukov in a small village south of the planet’s capital. Morlish traveled the Galaxy far and wide to find his family. For a time he served the Yuuzhan Vong for about a year, then he stole a shuttle from the Mandalorians and went beyond the edge of the Galaxy, never to be seen or heard from again. When Zhukov was six years old his mother did the same thing. Zhukov w as eventually swept up in the tide of resistance fighters who were fighting the Corporate Sector Authority. Quickly realizing what he had to do in order to survive Zhukov raised himself through challenge after challenge. By the time he w as twenty-five he had finally rose to a prominent command in the Resistance Army, when he rose to power its name was changed to the Red Army. Soon the war turned into the Red Army’s favor after Zhukov scored a stunning victory on Bonadan. When news of the victory reached the Galactic Empire the Emperor sent trillions of credits worth of food, medical supplies, weapons, and other necessities after another five years of fierce fighting the Red Army won. Quick to consolidate his power the leader of the Red Army, a Selkath, exiled all of the military leaders and imprisoned many, many others. The Selkath leader was quick to silence any objections. Soon life in the Corporate Sector went back to the way it was before the War. But the people still knew who won the War and who helped them. Zhukov received the most lenient of the exile terms. He kept his rank and all of his military decorations from the War. The only condition was that he never return to that Sector. During his exile Zhukov discovered a wealth of information about his lineage going all the way back to his grandfather. While on the planet of Kuat digging up more information of his family, his records with the Galactic Empire caught up with him. After a breif meeting he was shuttled to the Imperial Capital of Byss and there he met the Emperor face-to-face, at first Zhukov was both hesitant and reluctant to join the Empire after he has learned what had happened many years earlier. After a lengthy conversation Zhukov was accepted into the Imperial Military, with the same rank that he had on his homeworld. Palpatine gave Zhukov command of the 1st Independent Imperial Fleet. After a brief war between the Empire and the CIS, which after a battle that took the major shipyard planet of Sluis Van the Empire emerged victorious. He commands the Fleet with his right-hand man and best friend General Semyon Timoshenko. As of recently the Forces under Marshal Zhukov’s command remain at Sluis Van awating the orders from the Emperor. Shortly after the battle of Sullust, Zhukov learned that Gilad Pellaeon had joined the Galactic Empire, curious about the move by the Emperor, Zhukov staged a daring raid of Pellaeon’s Flagship. After a brief fight on the bridge Zhukov discovered that the man who he was there to see was not his grandfather, but a clone. This led Zhukov wondering what the Emperor was up to. When Zhukov left the clone on the ship he went to Byss to see the Emperor. Where after a breif discussion Zhukov attacked the Emperor in an attempt to kill him and take his place. After a long and deadly duel that left the Emperor's Chambers in shambles, Zhukov was forced to retreat, but not after destroying the Emperor's Cloning Facilities. As they exploded Zhukov boarded his personal shuttle and jumped to hyperspace. The shuttle emerged from hyperspace several hours later in the Sith Empire, Zhukov was seeing refuge and aid from a long time friend and ally, Darth Malak Personality and Traits Zhukov’s personality is that of a soldier and politician. After 20 years of fighting there is nothing that he fears, not even death. Zhukov has been observed by some of his fellow officers, disobeying orders or flat out rejecting orders from anyone. Zhukov will only take orders from the Emperor. Zhukov also makes a point to make sure that his forces are well trained and well supplied. He did so during the Civil War with his forces, and he does so now with the forces of the Empire. Zhukov places a huge emphasis on honor in a war. He believes that the civilians should not be harmed and that a war should be conducted face-to-face, fleet-to-fleet, army-to-army and so on. Anyone who disobeys his direct orders without good reason are shot on the spot, and their bodies are left where they fell. Zhukov also has brute strength for a man of his size, on one occasion the whole bridge saw that first hand when he slammed his fist down on the ships holoprojector, reducing it to a pile of useless junk. Zhukov is an accomplished tactician and a deadly soldier to encounter. Under Palpatine’s tutelage Zhukov began to learn how to call upon the Force and learn how to use a lightsaber. Within a year Zhukov managed to master the Juyo, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, and Djem So Lightsaber Forms. Along with both the Light-side and the Dark-sides of the Force, much to the displeasure of the Emperor. One of the few things Zhukov finds humor in is that of making the Emperor angry, which he did when he personally met with the Jedi and Vong leaders. Zhukov's most interesting traits are his great respect for the Jedi, Mandalorians, and the Yuuzhan Vong. because he knows that his parents knew them, and that he knows that it will infuriate the Emperor. One such occasion of this respect would be when Zhukov went to Ossus and personally met the leaders of the Jedi Order and toured the Temple, another would be when he personally hosted the arrival of several Yuuzhan Vong representatives. There is also his hatred of just about anyone who commits, what he considers to be, and horrific acts during war-time, like the slaughter of civilians and other dissidence. Powers and Abilities Under Palpatine’s tutelage Zhukov began to learn how to call upon the Force and learn how to use a lightsaber. Within a year Zhukov managed to master the Juyo, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, and Djem So Lightsaber Forms. Along with both the Light-side and the Dark-sides of the Force, much to the displeasure of the Emperor. Back in his early military days Zhukov was renowned for his tactical skill and his rather vicious fighting styles, it was once reported that he killed five enemy troops with just his bare hands. He is an excellent marksman with most projectial weapons, another skill he recived with is early days in the Army, he once used his marksman skills to kill one of the best loyalist generals that posed the most threat to his forces. Shortly after he joined the Empire he started to try his skills at piloting various fighter craft a skill he excelled at, and one of the few things he does just for fun. Yet another skill he excelled at. When ever he decides to learn something new he will do so to it's fullest extent. Armor and Weapons The weapons that Zhukov always carries on his person are two polished gold and dark navy blue lightsaber hilts, his custom-made cortosis-Mandalorian Iron alloy sword, and a Mandalorian Disruptor pistol. He never wears armor into battle, he feels that armor is a sign of cowardess. He is also known for always wearing his most prestigious awards at all times. He always carries a small holoprojector that shows holos of his family. He has a comlink in his uniform that is hidden just behind his Marshal's Star Medal. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters